New Years Get Together
by ImagnalizedProductions
Summary: Troy and Emma leave Gia's New Years Eve party and Get Together before the fireworks go off.


**A/N:I Do Not Own Power Rangers Megaforce (But I wish I did) **

**Parings: Troy/Emma**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Troy and Emma barged through Emma's bedroom door. Drunk, from Gia's New Years Eve party. Troy and Emma had left the party before it was even New Years Eve because they were already wasted.

Once they were in her room. Emma closed the door and started undoing the buttons on his shirt almost immediately as she kissed everywhere she could reach from his lips to his neck. He hung his head back and let her do as she pleased. No matter what she did right now he was pretty sure he'd like it. Every button he undid she kissed a little further down. She got to his nipples and lightly bit down on one before soothing it with the tip of her tongue. She did the same thing to the other one before continuing her trail down his body

"I've been waiting all day for this." He said as she got to the base of his stomach. He shrugged the red shirt off his shoulders and she started working on his jeans from her position on her knees. She undid his belt and pulled it out of it's loops with a wide grin on her face before opening his button and pushing down the zipper. She pushed his jeans down and his cock fell out partially erect.

"What do you want?" She asked him staring up at him through her long black eyelashes.

"Suck me off." He told her wanting nothing more than that in that moment.

"As you wish." She told him smirking. He stood up straight and hung his head back when she first took his tip into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him like an ice cream cone and jacked the rest of him in her hand. She really was an expert at sucking his cock.

"Fuck." He moaned as he tried to restrain himself from thrusting into her mouth. He wanted her to keep doing what she was doing. It felt incredible.

"You like that?" She asked smiling up at him.

"Fuck." He repeated as she took him back in her mouth. She pressed the tip of her tongue against the little hole at his tip causing him to cry out before going back to swirling the organ around his tip. She surprised him by leaving his dick behind and solely wrapping her hand around it. he was getting so close and then she just stopped. He instantly forgave her when she licked his balls all the way around.

"Where did you learn this?" He asked as she smiled coyly up at him returning to her task. She licked and sucked on a patch of skin on his sac before taking one of his balls in her mouth. She knew he was about to come so she left his balls behind and went back to his dick to suck on it. She wanted him to come in her mouth, he tasted so good. Her efforts greatly paid off as he exploded. She took every drop he could give her and swallowed it convulsively.

"Holy fuck, that was... fuck." He groaned as his chest heaved.

"I'm glad you liked it." Emma said standing up and smiling at him. She straightened her pink dress out and placed her hand on his chest.

"I always repay the favor." He told her as he pushed her down on the bed still fully clothed. He wasn't anywhere ready to see her without the outfit on yet. The dress was incredible. He especially loved those fuck me red heels she was wearing. He reached under her dress and pulled her panties off.

"Nice Thongs." He said when he pulled the red thong from her body.

"I'm glad. Maybe I'll wear them again for you someday." She told him.

"Maybe you will."He told her leaning down to kiss her.

"I will , but... You have to make me come." She told him.

"I'll make you come and I'll make you come hard." He promised her as his head disappeared under her dress. She bucked her hips at the first feeling of his wet tongue touching her.

"Oh God. Yes, Troy Make Me C-Come!" She moaned when he started licking her with broad strokes. He pushed two fingers inside of her and thrust them within her while he flicked his tongue against her clit.

"You taste so good..." He purred against her skin as he continued to lick and finger her. His skilled finger became skilled fingers and she shuddered against his fingers as they worked her. His rough tongue was flickering between her folds. She wasn't going to be able to hold on nearly as long as he had. If he continued doing what he was doing she wasn't going to last. He gripped her hips as he continued eating her out. His tongue focused on her clit while his fingers continued thrusting.

"Troy..." She moaned as she got closer and closer to the proverbial edge.

"Come for me Emma. I need to be inside you." He told her as His words had the desired effect and she fell over the edge screaming his name as he continued his actions down below.

"That was so good..." Emma breathed

"Of course it was. Now what do you want?" He asked.

"Oh. You Know what I want." She said stripping out of her red dress and matching red lace bra.

Once she was done stripping Troy pushed her back and wrapped her legs around his waist and fucked her, pounding away at her into the mattress.

"TROYYYYY…." Emma gasped out loud. She held on to the sheets tighter than ever. "Uhhhh, fuck!" Emma bit her lip to muffle her scream of pleasure.

"Oh my God. Right there." Emma screamed when he hit that spot inside her that made her go wild. He kept going at the pace he was knowing that it would take her no time to come if he kept hitting that spot. He could tell without looking at her that her eyes were shut tight in bliss. Emma clawed at his back and devoured his lips, sucking on his tongue and occasionally nibbling. She stabbed her heels into his ass to keep him moving.

"Oh my God. Oh God. Shit. Oh God." she moaned as he teased her entrance with the mushroom shaped head of his cock before pushing it inside.

Troy's hands were on her hips and he slowed down, letting Emma meet his thrust. Emma picks up her pace again; her heart hammering so loud in her chest that she's shocked that she hasn't caught a heart attack and died by now.

"Oh Troy!" she gasped as he thrust his stiff cock harder into her, her eyes rolled back in her head. The overpowering waves of pleasure were crashing further and further through her body and finally they burst and flowed from her. When she came, it was like an explosion. She erupted around him and stifled her cries in his mouth. He swallowed her cries as he kept pumping his hips into hers before finally releasing several streams of thick, milky cum inside her. His thrusts slowed down and he collapsed against her.

Troy regained his strength and laid beside her. Enjoying the peaceful silence they then heard fireworks go off, Troy and Emma the looked at each and at the same time said "Happy New Years." kissing each other gently before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Happy New Years Fanfiction! Hope You Enjoyed my Fic. Please review it you liked it.**


End file.
